


Just Breathe

by BubbleQuartz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronic dissociation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jack is a worry wart, Lena is having none of it, PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, i just like seeing my faves suffer, this is my first fic so don't tear me apart, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleQuartz/pseuds/BubbleQuartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said Lena's recovery process would be easy. No one told her that the nightmares would come in droves and she would need a stable support system. And no one would tell her that her own commander would feel responsible for her condition and would do whatever he could to make amends before it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been putting off but since there's next to nothing for this rareship, I've decided to take matters into my hands again and write this. This isn't beta read so if there's mistakes, I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Come yell at me about Overwatch stuff on my tumblr bubble-quartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's recovery through hell has barely begun and it's already too much for her to handle.

Hot. Burning all over. Everything was spinning and all of her nerves felt like they were set ablaze. It never hurt this much, not like when the Slipstream started malfunctioning. Nothing was in focus, it was like she was seeing the world through a cloudy lens and her stomach was doing somersaults. She wanted to be sick, but but there was nothing in her system to begin with. There was a slight tingling in her toes and fingers, almost akin to them being asleep, but they felt like they were being submerged in boiling water. Something cold and heavy was quickly strapped onto her tiny torso and the bile that lingered up to her throat all but vanished. There was a faint ringing in her ears and..a voice? 

"Lena?..Can you hear me?" A bright light shown in the young woman's eyes as she started to take in her surroundings. Dr. Ziegler was watching her carefully, as if she was afraid that Lena would slip through her fingers if she so much as touched her and Winston was busy fiddling with whatever he had strapped onto her. Lena's head was pounding and was fighting the urge to swat the light out of the doctor's hand. It was just so bright and irritating and it was bad enough she was being watched like some lab rat. 

The sudden pain of Winston tightening one of the straps and cutting into her rib cage made Lena take in her surroundings. This...this was the holding cell Overwatch put her in to keep her body from disappearing again but it wasn't out of focus as it usually was. Lena could feel how cold the steel floor was against her bare feet and the sweat clinging to her palms-

She could feel again.

Her chest seized and she felt her heart begin to race, not knowing how to process this. How was this even possible? Most of the scientists brought in to help couldn't even fathom how to keep Lena's body still, let alone keep her body stable in reality. All Lena could do was attempt to count the days in that forsaken cell, trying to will her body just to stay focused for more than five damn seconds and do her best to ignore the looks of pity she got, especially from her commanding officers. 

As if sensing her patient's panic, Angela flicked the light off and sat in front of her, keeping her hands firmly on Lena's shoulders. 

"Lena, I need you to breathe. Everything is going to be alright, but I need you to stay calm for me." Her tone was gentle, but firm as she carefully looked over the young pilot, checking to see if her vitals were functioning properly. It seemed that Lena was overstimulated in one huge wave and it was too much for her to handle. Her eyes kept darting all over the room and she was sweating profusely. 

"Angie.." God, her voice was so hoarse and sore with misuse from the past few months. "..am I going to be discharged?.." 

The Swiss woman's eyebrows raised in shock, absolutely flabbergasted with the question. But she couldn't answer her. Technically Angela was in no position to decide on this matter unless there was a medical emergency and she didn't want to risk getting Lena's hopes up.

"I do not know, but we have more pressing matters at hand," she replied, making note to tell the Strike Commander that their gifted pilot is alive and stable for the time being. The man never quite recovered from the news of Lena's accident and was adamant about seeing her progress once she started reappearing in the Gibraltar base. It was no secret that Jack had a fond spot for the pilot, but it was odd to see him get so attached to someone nearly ten years his junior.

"Your body is stable for now, but we need a more permanent solution."

At this, Lena glanced down at that strange device strapped to her chest. It was rather crude and clunky, and it weighed her down to the point where if she tried standing up she would certainly fall. She could already feel the full throbbing in her shoulder where the strap was starting to cut off the circulation in her arm and there was the overwhelming urge to just tear the harness off. 

"Do I have to keep wearing this?.." Discomfort was clearly written across Lena's face as she fiddled with the harness, attempting to get some relief from the nylon straps but she was having difficulty using her fingers again after months of disuse. And as if on cue, Winston gently pried her hands away and loosened the straps a tad, but not enough so she could slip out. 

"For now, yes. But Winston and I are working on a solution, you just have to endure this for a few more days." 

Angela was partially telling the truth; It was true that Winston had developed a much smaller prototype for the accelerator attached to Lena's chest and back, but it required them to be surgically implanted into the pilot's body and neither one was sure if it would work. But they had to try for Lena's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is something I've been wanting to write for a while now, especially since I haven't come across any other fics for Tracer76 and it upsets me. And so I decided to take matters into my own hands and write this. So I hope you guys like it and I do draw a lot of these two, so come yell at me on Bubble-Quartz on tumblr for my nsfw stuff and a-ditzylittleartist for my sfw art. Also this isn't beta read so if there's any mistakes please tell me! Feedback is also really appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jack can't relax to save his life and Mercy is trying her best to keep him calm. Emphasis on trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't think I could write this fast but since tomorrow I have to leave for a flight, I wanted to get this out right away! And I know it's really slow, but I need to build this up so it doesn't seem rushed. Also I don't have a set date for the Slipstream incident, only that it happened maybe a year before things went to shit at Overwatch.

Two days. 

It had taken two whole days just to get Lena stable enough for surgery and even then that was a difficult process. It had to be done quickly and in a rather crude manner for Mercy's liking, but since neither her nor Winston knew how how Lena's body would be anchored without the prototype accelerator, the doctor had to do a nearly botched surgery just to implant the new accelerators.

Even worse Lena couldn't even be put under anesthesia in fear that she would flicker out during surgery. The tiny pilot had to be strapped down to a surgery table to keep her still and it nearly sent her into another panic attack. And as much as she tried to bite her tongue, the blood curling screams could be heard throughout the base once the scalpel pierced her torso. There wasn't much Angela could do; it broke her heart to see Lena suffering so much after the hell she's already endured and it was only uphill from there. More surgery had to be done to properly set the new accelerators into Lena's back and chest so her body wouldn't be too affected by the foreign material and prevent her body from rejecting it. 

 

The surgeries had left both women physically and mentally exhausted, with Lena barely able to move without spasms of pain rippling through her new scars and Angela on the verge of passing out over her notes. Winston kept doing minor adjustments to the accelerators, mainly to the one on Lena's chest to make sure it would keep her body stable while she slept. The stitches that marred her pale skin were bloodied and were already soaking through her bandages, but the bleeding had finally stopped. 

There was still the issue of whether Lena would ever fully recover and it was just too early to tell for Angela. In all respects the surgeries had been successful and Lena was finally anchored to reality. However she needed to file a report on Lena's current condition and send it along to Strike Commander Morrison. He would have the last say on whether Oxton remained with Overwatch or not and from how he was behaving the past few days, she wasn't too optimistic. 

\----------------------------------------

"Is that it?" Jack looked like he hadn't slept in days and by the looks of the stubble on his chin, he hadn't shaven either. One would think he would at least try to clean up in his office but from the looks of the piles of papers on his desk, it didn't seem likely. 

"That's everything. Oxton's condition was critical, but she's stabilized now and she's resting." A small frown decorated Mercy's face as she watched the commander re-read her report for the third time. Honestly there was nothing more to do but to just wait. However waiting wasn't exactly Morrison's forte.

"Jack wait-" Of course he was going to try and see her. It was a cute sentiment, but Mercy needed to rein him in. Leave it to Jack to go charging in like he always does, even if it means getting into trouble. 

"Just let her rest for now. She's already been overstimulated to the nth degree and I don't need her getting excited and opening up her stitches." 

That got the blond to pause in his steps, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Angela was right of course, but his stomach was in knots with anxiety. He didn't know why he was so worked up, especially with Lena in capable hands. 

But there was something about hearing that panicked voice over the transmitter, sounding so off from the usual peppy and upbeat tone Lena was known for that made Jack worried sick. He never heard that kind of fear in her voice, to the point where her words would falter and tremble as the static interference got worse. 

A cold wave of dread washed over the commander when Lena's voice was completely drowned out by static and then..silence. He nearly went ballistic and refused to leave the control center, even though no one could even track the jet down. Only after spending three days straight trying to locate Lena did Jack finally take a break, even though he still kept insisting on searching for her. Even when she was pronounced dead, he refused to let it go. He refused to believe she was gone for good, he just couldn't. 

"Jack." Angela's crisp voice interrupted his troubled thoughts as she gently pried her notes from his hands. He hardly noticed that he was still holding onto them as he was making his way to the door. 

"It wasn't your fault you know..No one knew this was going to happen," she said softly, not even meeting his eyes. 

"Don't blame yourself for this, you know she wouldn't want you to." How could anyone predict that this test flight would go horribly wrong? Of course there were risks, but everyone was made aware of it, especially Lena. She knew that it was dangerous and yet she still threw herself into it. 

A dejected sigh escaped Jack's slips as he made his way back to his desk. He had let so much paperwork pile up but he couldn't put himself to work. Overwatch nearly lost one of its most talented pilots and he felt wholly responsible for it. He was the one who signed off on the order to test out the new tech and see how it could be utilized and he nearly cost someone their life. 

"..Just let me know when she wakes up." He could stand to wait for a few more hours. At least then he could practice rehearsing what he would say once Lena comes to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodie, awkward small talk between Lena and Jack-

"...she's still resting, I'll let you know she's awake." Surprisingly the familiar voice of Angela stirred Lena awake instead of the throbbing pain that made itself known in her head and on her sternum. Upon inhaling, a sharp stabbing pain pierced the pilot's chest as she struggled to sit up in the hospital bed, only to be gently pushed down by a warm hand. 

God everything hurt, so much more than when she was being cut into and it took every fiber of her being not to scream. Lena's hands clutched at the thin sheets as she slowly opened her eyes, hissing slightly at the brightness of the fluorescent lights. It was too bright and it smelled like cleaning supplies and it was just too much- 

"Lena, breathe." Oh. She didn't realize she was holding in her breath until the doctor tapped her shoulder. I've only been properly awake for a few minutes and already I'm overwhelmed. 

A sigh escaped Lena's lips as she took in her new room for the next few weeks, trying her best to slow down her frantically beating heart. Her body was damp with a cold sweat and her pulse throbbed in her ears.

It looked like she already had visitors, mostly from the cards that decorated the bedside table. Most of them seemed to be from people she hardly had any contact with; news probably went around that she was back and it got people's attention. 

She could already see Amélie's sweeping cursive handwriting on the closest card, with Gérard's messy penmanship scrawled on the bottom wishing her a speedy recovery. She missed the couple terribly, they were basically her second family away from home and they were probably worried sick about her and Lena made a mental note to ask Angela to have them come see her again.

Although Lena was used to being the center of attention due to her likable personality, she didn't expect this sort of fuss over her. To be honest, she just saw herself as any ordinary pilot who wanted to do her job, nothing more and nothing less, but it seemed that she had an impact on people. 

"On a scale from one to ten, how is your pain?" Angela's voice interrupted Lena's thoughts as she watched the doctor change her IV bags. Even when the doctor was running on fumes she always was fussing over someone. 

"Well.." Lena still tried her best to sit up in bed, wincing slightly in pain. "It feels like I'm being kicked in the ribs over and over again and my head is killing me..so I guess a 6?" 

"Are you sure about that?" When did Angela sound like Jack? Wait a minute--

Lena inhaled sharply, instantly regretting it as piercing hot pain washed over her body. Sweat collected on her palms as she did her half ass attempted at a salute to her commander, but having an IV needle in her arm made it difficult. Of course Jack would be here to check in on her but she wasn't expecting it to be so soon. 

His expression softened when he saw her struggling and he gently pushed her arm down. Even after all this Lena still clung to formalities. He couldn't see how she could though, especially after the hell she's been through. She didn't look as bad as he expected but the blood stains that seeped through her hospital gown and made his stomach churn. 

"I-I..um.." Out of all the times Lena had to be at a lost for words, it had to be now? What could she even say? That she was scared out of her mind that this tech wouldn't work and that she would be a living ghost again? After all there wasn't anything to go off of, she basically was some weird lab rat for this technology. And even if this tech worked, who's to say that she'll be even able to go out into the field again?

"I'm so sorry.." Lena's eyebrows raised as she stared at Jack in shock. Why on earth was he apologizing? 

However, once she took a hard look at her commander, it wasn't too difficult to see why. His normally stoic facade was wrought with distress and the dark circles under his eyes indicated a lack of sleep. There has been plenty of soldiers who had gone missing before Lena, but Jack had never shown this much concern before. Was he really that worried about her?.. 

It seemed Angela took this as a cue to leave the room, leaving the two be. She didn't feel right to intrude on this and she knew Jack wouldn't get everything out of she was still there. Granted she would never speak about what happened but one could never be too careful. 

"Jack.." It felt so odd saying his name for the first time in months. She did call him by name when she was in training but it changed once he got promoted to Strike Commander and it was all sir or Commander Morrison from then on. Of course she still slipped up and called him Jack from time to time, not minding being chastised about it in front of new recruits. 

"I don't know what's gotten in your head to think that this is somehow your fault but it's not..it was an accident, I can't be angry at you for that." Lena's voice faltered a bit, mostly because her throat was dry. This answer didn't seem to please Jack though and he just collapsed into a chair near her bed, his hands rubbing into his face. 

"I still sent you out there knowing full well that you were in danger. I could of just.." He just stopped midway, staring down at the tile floor. "I could of lost you.." 

"Well you didn't," Lena huffed as she leaned over onto her side and flicked Jack gently on the forehead. "It'll take a lot more than some buggy jet to get rid of me." 

"That still doesn't make up for the fact that you nearly died out there." Jack was still upset, but if Lena had to guess from the slight pout on his lips, his mood was improving a bit. Her attempt at another flick got her hand trapped in Jack's near vice grip, but it seemed he just wanted to hold onto her. Like he was afraid of letting go and if he did she would disappear again. 

"Just..promise me you'll take as much time as you need to recover." Jack's hands felt so warm incasing Lena's and he just held hers so close to his face that she wondered if he could feel how fast her pulse was racing. This was a rare sight to see Jack being so..concerning and physical with another person. She didn't understand it, he was just concerned about her well being that's all-- and yet she felt butterflies in her stomach and heat rising to her cheeks. 

"I will, but I want you to promise to visit me again." If she was going to have any company, Lena would appreciate Jack's. Angela was nice to be around, but she had other things to worry about plus Lena felt a little uneasy with her with how the surgery was done to her and couldn't really look at her straight in the eye. Of course it wasn't her fault, but it was understandable to want a little space. 

"I promise I will..I probably should get going, Reyes and I have some matters to discuss and you should get some rest Lena." At this the blond let go of her hands and started walking towards the door. It had been ages since Lena's heard Jack say her name. It's always been Oxton with her and she could never get Jack to just drop it. 

Once Jack left, the room felt empty. The only noises were from the heart monitor and Lena's own breathing which just made her all the more aware of her being alone. At least now she had something to look forward to, whenever that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is taking forever to build up, but I promise I have it all outlined out and I will most likely do a small time skip for Lena's recovery just to get things moving along a little quicker. But yeah, feed back would be lovely~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, has it been two months since I've updated? I'm sorry about the long pause but I just moved cities and things have been super busy for me but now I finally have time to write!
> 
> Now I did put a time skip here because it would of taken too long and I wanted things to pick up. So it's been six months since Lena's surgery and she's been recovering well, if you want to call it that, and Jack's just a hopeless dork. I have tried writing Lena with more of an accent but I'm still not sure if I got it right. Anyway, feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy this~

"Lena, careful-!" The overexcited pilot could hardly keep still and was more than eager to test out her new abilities, even though most of her attempts at 'blinking' ended up with her landing flat on her face. 

She had barely listened to Winston's explanation on how the chrono accelerator worked, she was more concerned with the fact that she was up and active again like she used to. Her first attempts with her new abilities nearly made her sick from how much it threw her off balance and trying her recall ability was unnerving to say the least. 

Mercy was doing less medical work on her since the majority of her surgery scars healed nicely and the only thing she needed to do was to do monthly physicals to make sure the accelerators were functioning with her body. Most of Lena's recovery process involved Winston since he was the one who made the accelerators for her and he needed to make sure they were keeping her stable. 

"Aw come on Winston, lighten up! At least I'm starting to get the hang of things!" She couldn't help but smile as she blinked around the gorilla, trying to see what was the limit to her blink. "Y'make it seem like I'm gonna run into a wall or something." 

Of course she had to say that right as she blinked right into something hard. Whatever it was it almost toppled over with her, but it held Lena steady as she regained her balance. Once her vision cleared up she found herself face to face, or rather face to chest with a familiar blue uniform jacket. There was a slight vibration coming from Jack's chest and it took a moment for Lena to realize he was laughing. Heat flared up in her face as she stepped back from her commanding officer, doing her best not to show she was embarrassed. 

"Well, it's nice to see you up and about Oxton." A smirk was tugging at the corners of his mouth as he gave Lena a quick look over. It had only been six months since the pilot's surgery and it was remarkable that she was coming along so quickly. Perhaps it was her stubbornness that pushed her to be active, but whatever it was it was amazing to see Lena acting like her old self again. 

"I'm surprised you even made time for me from all the time you spend bickering with Reyes." She was teasing of course, but it was a touchy subject. It was no secret that Jack disapproved of what Gabriel was doing with Blackwatch but there was not much anyone could do about it. All anyone could do was watch the two commanders go at each other's throats and just cross their fingers that it wouldn't escalate. 

"Yeah well, even I need a break from breathing down Reyes' neck," he sighed, his smirk fading away. "Besides, at least I know what I'm getting into with you, you're a ray of sunshine compared to him." At this Lena could feel her cheeks burn red and she prayed Jack didn't notice. She knew Jack would be making monthly checkups on her progress but every time he came it was always unexpected and he managed to get the pilot flustered and nervous. Just his company alone made her stomach do backflips and the off handed compliment was making it worse. Of course Jack looked oblivious to this and she couldn't really fault him for that; she was too nervous to even talk to him privately. 

"Yeah well, I just know how not t'be so uptight 'bout everything." Lena was trying her best not to stare too long at Jack and as if sensing her distress, Winston coughed and said, "Well it seems that you're handling your abilities quite nicely for today. We'll pick up again tomorrow, for now you can go." At this Lena felt relieved and she didn't need to be told twice to go. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she decided that maybe some fresh air would calm her nerves. Gibraltar had plenty of small lookouts for someone to get some privacy and since it was starting to get dark out Lena knew she would be alone to her thoughts. 

\---------------------------------

"Oxton, what's going on?"

"Something's not right, I can't control the jet-"

"Just---we'll find you---don--move"

"Please help me..."

"..help me.."

 

A shaky sigh escaped Lena's lips as she hugged her knees to her chest, quietly watching the stars come out in the inky black sky. She couldn't remember how long she was up there in the sniping nest Ana and Amélie used for practice for, but she knew that the majority of people on base were asleep and she wouldn't have to worry about someone finding her. Mercy did warn her that her trauma would affect her greatly, but she didn't think it would be this bad. 

The memories of the accident still haunted Lena and no amount of therapy could heal her wounds. She wasn't afraid of flying like she thought she would. It was the things that were out of her control that frightened her. Depending on some pieces of metal inside of her body terrified her; any sort of damage would make her a living ghost again. Winston wouldn't always be there for her to make repairs and she would need to be careful. Sleeping was a constant battle from nightmares and waking up in a cold sweat and not knowing if she was stuck in one of her dreams where she was living another life. A life where she was normal. A life without Overwatch. 

It had gotten so bad that she needed constant reminders of what was real and Lena found herself being touched starved. When all other senses failed her, her sense of touch was the one thing that kept her grounded. At least feeling anything with her hands made her safe. Not many of the agents were okay with the constant touching Lena needed, but Jesse and Genji were understanding and knew that having someone to help with your demons was better than nothing. 

"You mind if I keep you company?.." Lena didn't reply, she just smiled and patted the ground next to her. Leave it to Jack to be the worrywart that he was to come and find her. Part of her just wanted to be left alone to brood, but the other part of her was elated that Jack was here with her. 

He wasn't wearing his usual jacket, just some simple black compression shirt and grey fatigues. It was so odd to see Jack as just..Jack. Not all trussed up and looking as civilian as a soldier could be. Lena couldn't help but steal a few glances at him as he settled down next to her; he really was handsome even without all the bravado he had to put on. She could see there was a few patches of white hair and a few wrinkles in his face, but for a man in his position and age, he couldn't look better. Even his physique was perfect, but it was probably due to him being a part of SEP. 

"As much as I like you staring, my face is up here Oxton." Oh god he caught her. At least it was dark out so he couldn't see how red her face was getting. Sure Lena wasn't the first person to be caught staring at Jack, but it was embarrassing none the less. 

"L-Look I wasn't starin', I was just--" Well shit. She backed herself into a corner with this and the smirk forming on Jack's face wasn't helping either. 

"I know, I'm just teasing you.." Jack's smirk melted into a soft smile as he glanced away from her, gesturing for her to lean against him. Angela informed him about Lena's need for touch and how much of a comfort it was for her and he just wanted her to feel safe around him. 

"You're lucky you're nice to look at.." Lena huffed quietly as she scooted closer to the blond, letting her head rest on his arm. His body heat alone felt so nice and she couldn't help but nuzzle her head into his bicep. At this Jack moved his arm so it was wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Lena could feel his heart beat through his chest and to her surprise it was racing almost as fast as hers. 

"So, you gonna tell me what you're doing up here so late?" Jack was idly rubbing circles into Lena's side and she found herself enjoying his touch. 

"It's just..the nightmares keep comin' back." They won't leave me be, I just want it to stop. Lena's fingernails were starting to dig into her legs as she tucked her legs in closer to her chest. What was she even doing, laying herself bare to her commander like this? She didn't need to burden him with her problems, he already had enough to deal with on a daily basis. And yet here he was, wanting her to open up, even if it was only a little. 

"I wish I could honestly say they'll go away, but they won't. They never do," Jack said quietly, glancing down at the pilot. "But you know I'm here if you ever need me. You don't have to deal with this alone." He knew he was treading dangerous territory; he was getting attached to Lena and it could spell trouble if people found out he was romantically seeking out his subordinates. But right now he didn't care. 

"Jack, I-" Lena was cut off with Jack's mouth on hers, only for a moment before he pulled away, looking just as shocked as she was. 

"I'm sorry, I just- I don't know what came over me." Jack's hand left Lena's waist as he made a move to get up and leave, but a hand held his wrist tightly. He glanced down to see Lena looking mildly annoyed, a pout decorating her face as she gave his arm a downward tug. 

"Oh no you don't, you're not leaving until y'explain that," she huffed and from the look she was giving, Jack could tell she wouldn't yield until she got answers. With a sigh Jack sat back down, not even making eye contact with her. What could he even say to excuse this? Like, well the reason I kissed you was because I never thought I'd get the chance to and you make me forget my troubles and I just want to see you happy?

"Lena, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of taken advantage of your trust like that and I promise I won't do it again."

"That doesn't answer my question Jack."

"If I do tell you, it won't change anything."

"Jack."

"Alright.." Jack sighed as he faced Lena, taking her hands into his. Her hands were so small and delicate compared to his and he couldn't help giving them a gentle squeeze. "I just thought I was worried about you, from the day you joined Overwatch but now it's become clear to me that it's more than that."

At this Lena's eyes went wide and for once she was speechless. All this time spent repressing these feelings, chiding herself for developing a crush on her commander and for once she didn't feel like it was a wasted effort. It didn't dawn on her that there was a reason Jack made it a point of putting himself in charge of overseeing her recovery process and always keeping tabs on her. Lena only thought it was out of guilt for the accident and maybe part of it was but she couldn't be certain. 

"I knew you were a softie~" Jack looked confused at this; he was expecting Lena to be angry with him or at least annoyed that he overstepped his bounds, but not to have the tiny pilot pounce him and pepper his face with kisses. This had to be a dream. Some awful, way too good to be true dream, but the kisses felt so real and she felt real-

"You're not mad?..At all?" 

"Oh no, I am mad that you never told me this before, but I wasn't being too clear with you either so I guess we're even." Lena somehow wriggled her way into Jack's lap, nuzzling her face into his neck. The blond was finally starting to relax, letting his arms wrap about the pilot's waist. She was so tiny compared to him, but she fit perfectly. He could already tell he could get used to this, but then the nagging thought of what to do after this started to bug him. People would talk if they were seen together like this and it wouldn't look good for either of them if Lena was put back into service and it would be seen as a biased choice to put her under his command again. Reyes wouldn't let him hear the end of it and neither would Ana.

For now, Jack didn't want to worry about it. With a small shriek from Lena, he carefully stood up while still carrying her, bringing her back inside. Most of the base lights were off inside so she couldn't really see where Jack was taking her, but once he had past where her room was, she had a funny feeling it would be his room. From what she could see it wasn't so different from her own, except for the attached bathroom off to the side and a larger space for his desk. 

"I'll make it up to you later, for now you need rest. Winston's got a hell of a workout for you and I don't want you falling asleep on him." Lena groaned at this, but didn't fight to be put down. 

He carefully laid her down on the mattress, brushing her bangs from her eyes. It looked like she had fallen fast asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, but when Jack moved to get off the bed, her hand grabbed at his wrist again and with a surprising amount of strength she managed to pull Jack into bed with her. 

"Stay with me..just for tonight.." Lena's voice sounded tired as she buried her head into his chest, her legs tangling with his. Jack withheld a laugh as he let Lena get comfy, making sure he pulled the covers over her before he passed out with her. His worries could wait until the morning, for now he would indulge himself with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I don't know if I'm rushing this or what but I needed them to kiss- of course this won't go unnoticed because Ana knows all and she won't let Jack off that easily.


End file.
